


relations

by WattStalf



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Awkward First Times, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Femdom, First Kiss, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Not All Tags Apply to All Chapters, PWP, Tags to be added, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: A series of smutty oneshots featuring F!Corrin pairings.Series is open to requests, not all tags apply to all chapters, more information in the author's note.Specifics for each oneshot given in its author's note.





	1. payback (Kaden)

**Author's Note:**

> As the summary suggests, open to requests. Any pairing involving F!Corrin, with a few exceptions.  
> I can't ever see myself writing Niles, so he's out. Both Kannas are out, because I won't do parent-child incest, so if you want a child unit, Corrin can't be their mom. Now, that doesn't mean I won't do other sorts of incest, pseudo-incest, feels-like-its-incest-but-isn't-really, just nothing with parent-child.  
> For instance, say you want Shiro or Siegbert or something, her "nephews", that's fine. Or, like. Hell, say you WANT a nephew or niece, so you specifically request their mother be one of the sisters. If you don't specify a parent, then it doesn't matter, but if you do, it has to play in the dynamic.  
> Anyway, any F!Corrin ship is acceptable, also I am open to polyships, with, again, a few exceptions. I won't write LeoxCorrinxTakumi or SakuraxCorrinxElise, anything else is open.  
> However, I reserve the right to refuse any request, or if I never get around to writing something because I had no ideas, that's my choice, it's my series.  
> If you have a specific idea for a pairing, let me know, I'm willing to do pairings more than once, and I love to hear scenarios/suggestions, but if you just have a pairing you want to see and no ideas, that's fine too. F!Corrin only for this series (tho I may be interested in writing other pairings, just not posting them here)  
> Anyway, here's Kaden, featuring nipple play, cunnilingus, vaginal sex, and multiple orgasms.

Kaden often gets ideas in his head, ones that he runs with, and always with great enthusiasm. This is something Corrin loves about her husband, though he can be a bit tiring at times. After all, his heart is always in the right place and for that, she adores him.

She can tell just by the look on his face one evening, that he has something on his mind, that he has an idea he absolutely won’t let rest. And, of course, the first thing he says when he has her alone is, “I thought of something today.”

“Oh? And what’s that?” she asks him.

“Well, you know how, uh...women don’t have as long to wait before they can…” He makes a few incredibly vague gestures, but she thinks she gets his point.

“Yeah?” She isn’t sure how she feels about where this is going. On the one hand, she has to wonder what on earth lead him to thinking about this sort of thing, but one the other hand, a thought like that can only mean pleasure for her, and she can feel herself growing excited as she thinks about it.

Kaden seems to be able to tell immediately, as he gets a mischievous grin. “Yeah, which got me thinking...one for a woman must count for less, right? So, if I want to pay you back for one, I’d need to give you, like, three. Maybe more, I don’t know. We might have to work out a system with some practice.”

“And I take it you want to start practicing now?” she asks playfully.

“Well, yeah! We’ve got a lot of lost time to make up for!” he replies, and with that, he’s upon her, working quickly to get her out of her clothes. Sometimes, he gets so carried away that things end up a little rough but tonight, once he has her pinned, he seems to remember what he’s doing and he backs off.

“No, no, none of that,” he says, as if scolding himself. “What do you wanna start with? I can do anything you like, it’s all about you right now!”

“You know everything I love,” she replies. “And I don’t really have much of a preference.” Really, even after being married and doing all of this, she still has a hard time coming out and saying some things, but Kaden doesn’t seem to mind at all.

“Oh, I know just what you want!” he declares, and he nuzzles against her neck while he softly gropes one of her breasts. He pulls his fingers forward, dragging them along until he pinches her nipple, and she lets out a sharp squeak. Kaden nips along her neck while he rolls her nipple between his fingers, and she squirms underneath him.

“Hey, do you think I could get you there just by doing this?” he murmurs against her, and the feeling of his breath is enough to give her a shiver of pleasure. “I bet I could, you’ve gotten pretty close before. Alright, that’s what we’re going to do first!”

With that, he begins kissing and nipping at her neck again, his fingers never ceasing their movement as he kisses lower and lower, scooting down until he takes her other nipple into his mouth. She lets out a long, low moan, unable to hold back as he traces circles with his tongue, teasing her along until she can feel the dull ache between her legs turn into a light throb. There’s no doubt in her mind that he will be able to get her off with this and this alone.

And it isn’t much longer that she finds herself unable to hold out under his skilled, expert touch. After being married to her and after spending a lot of time figuring out what buttons to push, it’s really no surprise just how good he is at this. When she trembles and cries out, pushed over the edge, he lingers for a moment longer, still sucking at her while she rides out her pleasure.

It isn’t until she is recovering and trying to catch her breath that he pulls back, and he grins up at her and says, “Alright, ready for round two?”

Although her breathing is still ragged, she nods, and he begins to travel lower with his mouth, his destination rather obvious. He nestles his face between her thighs, kissing her a few times before he teases her clit with his tongue, and then he runs it down, teasing her there a few times before he presses his tongue inside of her and begins tracing shapes with it.

Though she has just barely recovered from her first orgasm, he quickly brings her arousal back full-force, and she reaches down, resting her hand on the back of his head while he eats her out.She strokes his hair, petting him and running her hands through it, before reaching up to scratch behind his ears. Though she knows he must love it, this doesn’t throw his focus at all, and soon enough, he’s got her writhing and it’s her focus that’s slipping.

Corrin arches her back and lets out moan after moan, already growing closer. He really wasn’t kidding about this, and she’s only spurred on knowing that what comes next is him fucking him. As she imagines it, she’s pushed over the edge once more, crying out his name as she comes.

Once again, he doesn’t stop right away, keeping this up until she starts to relax, doing what he can to tease her back. But when he does pull back, there’s a bright smile on his face as he says, “That’s two! Alright, after your next one, then it’s my turn. We can talk about it later and decide if it’s a fair trade, and if not, I can always do more!’

She wants to tell him that that’s not necessary, that he’s done more than enough for her, but right now, all she can bring herself to say is, “Please fuck me.”

“If that’s what you want,” he teases, shuffling out of his own clothes as quickly as he can manage and climbing on top of her. “Alright, I hope you’re ready!” He can’t help pinning her this time, holding her wrists above her head as he pushes himself inside of her with one swift thrust.

Corrin gasps out his name, struggling reflexively against his hands even though, of course, she doesn’t want him to let go. He grins down at her, murmuring, “You know, you look extra beautiful like this, right?”

“So...so do you,” she replies, and he begins to rock his hips.

“You mean it? You think so?” Though he really doesn’t look all that surprised, he’s still pleased, and there’s a fresh energy to his thrusts. He winces, saying, “Maybe I should take things a little slower, I don’t wanna…”

But Corrin will hear none of it, and even as he slows, she arches her back, raising her hips and rocking against him, setting her own pace. She knows he wants to get her there first, but she simply can’t help herself, and he can only follow along with her, matching her rhythm and struggling to hold out against his own pleasure.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” she says, giving him a playful grin of her own, and as much as he wants to resist, he finds himself completely helpless, letting out a sharp cry as he comes. And having him there, knowing that she gave him that final push, seeing him try so hard to hold out for her sake, is all she needs to join him.

Kaden collapses on top of her, panting as he releases her wrists and she embraces him with one arm. The other is brought higher so that she can pet him again as he snuggles up to her, catching his breath.

“That was no good,” he says. “I was too quick.”

“You still got me three in the end,” she replies.

“Yeah, but it doesn’t count! We should probably start over. Plus, we don’t even know if three was enough.”

“Trust me, Kaden,” she says, hugging him tighter to him. “That was perfect.”


	2. lines (Gunter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here's some really sinful shit. Contains all the guilt and sin you would expect with Gunter x Corrin, plus masturbation, loss of virginity, vaginal sex, some voyeurism? idk  
> anyway next time i'm either doing one of the requests or something with Subaki

He doesn’t mean to overhear her, or to catch her in the act of something so very personal. In fact, he’s never even thought about the possibility of her doing something like this, but when he goes to check in on the princess one night, he waits outside her door for a moment when he hears an odd noise from inside.

He knows that Corrin is the source of the noise, and for one brief, naive second, he wonders if she’s sick. Her breaths come, short and sharp, and in between those are soft sounds, almost like moans, but he realizes rather quickly that she isn’t sick. She isn’t sick at all, and the door is ajar and he lingers outside, trying to look in without her noticing.

He can see her, twisting and writhing in her bed, still mostly beneath her covers, but he can tell that she’s doing exactly what it sounds like she’s doing. Her eyes are closed and he can’t tell from this distance if her face is flushed or not, but it’s easy to imagine.

Gunter didn’t mean to overhear this or to catch her in the act, but here he is, standing in the hallway and listening. And, of course, he doesn’t  _ mean _ to listen, but he’s never even thought about the  _ possibility _ of her doing something like this, and he’s a bit stunned. Maybe even curious, more so than he would ever admit.

She’s never been anything more than what she is; the young princess he’s charged with protecting, the young princess he’s practically  _ raised _ . Naturally, she was bound to start feeling these desires eventually, but that was never his business and never something he was  _ supposed _ to consider. He sees now that she’s grown, and he knows that she’s well past old enough to be thinking these thoughts, and he starts to step back.

And then she speaks.

“ _ Gunter _ …”

He freezes and his breath hitches in his throat. Though he wants to think he’s misheard her, though he knows that that seems like the most  _ realistic _ possibility, he knows what he heard. Nothing about this situation seems to be fitting his idea of realism anyway, and even if he wants to try to convince himself that he misheard her, she soon says it again, and much more clearly.

“O-oh...Gunter…”

There’s no mistaking it; that’s his name on Corrin’s lips while her hand...her  _ hand _ ...he doesn’t know what to make of this situation. She’s a  _ princess _ , and even if she’s grown, to him, she might as well still be a child, so it’s hard to register that she’s doing this, right here where he can hear her, he can vaguely  _ see _ her, and that, on top of all that, she’s thinking about  _ him _ . He absolutely doesn’t know what to make of this situation, and he doesn’t know what to make of the way his chest grows tight and of the heat pooling in the pit of his stomach.

“Please…”

He wonders what she’s begging for, and he tries to stop himself from imagining. She fidgets and squirms and whimpers and cries, and every now and then his name pops up again. Beyond that, she doesn’t say much else, other than “please” and “yes”, and other things like that, but she doesn’t need to. He doesn’t need anything else to add to the images taking root in his mind without his consent.

This is  _ wrong _ . More than anything, he knows that this is wrong. Beyond the fact that it’s wrong for him to stand here and listen to her, it’s wrong that she’s doing this to begin with, that she’s doing this while thinking of him. The two of them are...they  _ aren’t _ whatever she’s imagining. It’s  _ wrong _ .

He tells himself that he’s putting a stop to things when he pushes her door the rest of the way open, and tells himself that this is the best option even though he  _ knows _ that he should just leave her alone and pretend he never heard anything. But he pushes her door open and makes no effort to be quiet, so she is immediately alerted to his presence. She shrinks down in her bed, her movement ceasing as a terrified expression comes over her face.

“Just what do you think you’re doing in here?” he asks.

“What...what do you mean?”

“You don’t have to try to lie to me. I know exactly  _ what _ it is you were doing, milady,” he says. “I’m just not sure I understand  _ why _ , or why you thought that behavior was acceptable.” Already, he knows that he’s being too hard on her, but perhaps a part of him is hoping that, if he can crush her image of him, he can nip this...whatever it is, in the bud, before he’s tempted beyond what he can bear.

“I wasn’t...I mean...how...how long were you there?” She can tell that she’s in trouble, but she’s still trying to gauge just how much trouble she’s in.

“Long enough to hear something very interesting.” Gunter is going his best to sound firm, but why on earth are his hands shaking like this?

Corrin shrinks down even further, mumbling something incoherently. He knows, he  _ knows _ , that he’s being too hard on her and that he’s humiliating her, and that it’s hardly his fault he didn’t walk away as soon as he realized what she was doing, but he can’t tear himself away from her.

“You have to understand what’s wrong about...that.”

“Of course I do!” she cries. “I do, that’s why I never...why I would never…”

“You shouldn’t even entertain a fantasy like that. I would never...and  _ we _ could never…”

“I know! I know, I know!” Now, she seems close to tears. “I know that it’s wrong, and that I shouldn’t see you like that and that you would never see me like that, but I can’t help it! I can’t help how I feel, and I can’t help...wanting…”

Wanting him. He knows exactly what it is that she means, and he knows now that he's doomed. Regardless of what he's set out to do, regardless of his station, regardless of his common sense, Gunter knows that he's doomed. And he knows that, wrong as it may be- and, oh, it is so damn  _ wrong _ !- that he wants her. He wants Corrin, his princess, more than he's ever dared to allow himself to admit, and now, there's nothing he can do about it.

Now, there's no way in hell he's going to be able to hold back.

She doesn't even seem to realize what's happening as he closes the distance between and climbs on top of her and presses his lips to hers. He moves too fast and she's still stuck in the moment where he was scolding her and where there could be nothing between them. Not to mention the fact that it must be her first kiss, and she doesn't know how to respond to something like that.

She's stiff for so long, but he does what he can to guide her until she's relaxing into it, and he kisses Corrin like he's absolutely starved for it, and perhaps he is. Perhaps it's been too long for him, or perhaps it will never be too long and he's rushing everything, perhaps he's doing something that goes beyond unforgivable. He can't bring himself to care anymore, and he bites her lip without even thinking. This is coming back to him a bit faster than expected.

When their lips finally do part, she's breathless with a confused expression, and he smiles at her almost sheepishly. "What...what was that?" she asks.

"I suppose I'm not very good at following my own advice," he says. "I did all I could to resist the temptation, but...it didn't do me much good."

"You mean you...?"

"I do. Gods help me, I do."

They don't do much talking from that point on, because he doesn't want trust himself not to try to talk either of them out of it, and because she doesn't seem like she's in the mood for talking. There will be consequences to deal with soon enough, and there will be feelings to discuss and many things to worry about, but for now, neither of them does any talking. He helps her out of her gown and then nearly stumbles as he undresses himself, and then he returns to her.

It's her first time, of course, and it's far from his, but it's his first in a very long time, so he has to remind himself how to be gentle and how to take things slow for her. But he quietly murmurs to her, breaking the silence as he tells her exactly what she needs to do, and he reassures her and guides her, and he feels more like her guardian than ever. He supposes that should remind him of how wrong this is, but damned if he hasn't given up on concerning himself with that.

For a moment, he works a finger inside of her, wanting to make sure that she’s ready, but she’s done so much to herself already that she’s squirming and eager, and when she starts to beg him for more, he can’t deny her. She winces and whimpers when he starts to press himself inside of her, but his voice is gentle as he tells her to relax, that he’ll go as slow as he can and that it will get better in time, she just has to get used to it.

In time, she does, and in time, he fits inside of her and he feels himself going to pieces at the familiar, but nearly forgotten pleasure. He’s denied himself for so long, but now... _ now _ , he doesn’t know how he’ll ever be able to hold back again. When he’s able to begin his slow, gentle thrusts, he leans his face down, resting it somewhere along her shoulder and breathing in her scent, and he isn’t sure if he’s trying to be closer to her or if he’s hiding his face due to his guilt.

She comes faster than he would expect from her first time, but she had been working at herself when he found her, so that likely has a hand in it. Either that or he’s better than he remembers, but the feeling of her trembling and contracting around him in her pleasure is nearly too much, and he hastily pulls out of her before it’s too late.

A mixture of humiliation and horror and relief washes over him all at once, and all Gunter can do is lie next to her. She clings to him, tighter than she ever did even as a child, and he knows that he’s crossed a line. He’s crossed a line and he can never go back to the way things were before, and he isn’t even sure if he wants to. There are so many things to question and worry about and feel guilty over, but for now, he’s just tired.

For now, he allows himself to fall asleep with Corrin holding onto him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also if anyone has any specific scenarios involving Takumi lemme hear em cos I love writing about him but am running low on ideas


	3. bashful (Saizo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated this shit

Saizo admits to her that he’s standoffish sometimes just because he’s shy, something that Corrin finds incredibly endearing. However, as they settle into their marriage, she discovers that he’s not the only shy one, and that there are certain matters that make her  _ incredibly _ shy. Their honeymoon is awkward as they both try to figure things out, but once they get things going…

Corring had heard enough stories about how good it could be,  _ and _ how bad it could be, and she hadn’t been sure what to expect from her wedding night. The fact that things had gone so well made her happy, but also left her wanting more, and unsure of how to express that desire.

Nights pass where they both head to sleep without him making any mention of it, and she can’t bring herself to ask. She supposes that she should try to seek out advice, but the thought of talking to  _ anyone _ , even one of her sisters, about this is far too embarrassing. This is something that has to stay between her and Saizo.

Some nights, she’s lucky enough to get a quick kiss before bed, but one day, she decides that the next time that happens, she’s going to make her move. When he stands before her and pulls down his mask, he reveals how furiously he’s blushing, and never makes direct eye contact with her. He kisses her once and quickly pulls back, his blush deepening, and Corrin steels herself before she goes for it.

She pulls him into another kiss, the likes of which they haven’t shared since their wedding night, leaving no space between them. For all his amazing reflexes, Saizo doesn’t react immediately, he’s so surprised. But when he finally returns her kiss, she knows that must have done something right. He tangles a hand in her hair, tugging at it.

“What was that all about?” he asks her when she pulls back, his face red enough to rival his hair.

“I wanted to show you...I wanted to...I wanted you to…” They’re still close, so she steps up against him.

“That, huh? A little needy, aren’t you?” When she looks away, he says, “That was a joke. You’re my wife and I...confess that that’s been on my mind lately as well. I didn’t want to do anything without asking, but asking you was hard. I apologize if you think I’ve neglected you.”

This is a side to Saizo that she’s still getting used to. He shows this vulnerable side only to her, proving that he isn’t sure just how a marriage is supposed to go, that he’s unsure if he can properly manage a relationship.

She gives him a reassuring smile and says, “It’s alright, I know...it’s not easy to talk about. It wasn’t for me.”

“Then let’s not talk anymore,” he replies, his voice low. And then he grabs her by the shoulders and kisses her hard. When he actually takes initiative like this, it’s almost easy to forget that he was ever shy to begin with, and the fierce and possessive way he kisses her leaves her absolutely helpless. All the while, he moves the two of them, until he’s breaking the kiss and shoving her down on the bed.

He looks down at her, his chest rising and falling with his heavy breaths, and without another word, he starts to undress himself. Corrin doesn’t need him to tell her to do the same, shuffling out of what she’s wearing before laying down just as she had been. Saizo climbs on top of her, his eyes dark with lust, though his blush still remains to remind her of the ninja’s shyness.

“You’re ready, aren’t you?” he asks her.

“I am,” she murmurs, feeling him press against her. She lets out a soft gasp when she does, biting her lip in anticipation. Slowly, Saizo begins to push himself inside of her, taking his time because it’s only their second time doing this, and she’s still getting used to it, and he’s still doing all he can not to hurt her. There is still pain at first, but nowhere near what she experienced the first time, and it subsides even as he pushes further inside of her.

Saizo groans, low and deep when he fits himself completely inside of her, resting there for a moment, and she isn’t sure if he’s giving her a chance to adjust or if he’s trying to regain his composure, or if it might be a little bit of both. But then he takes a deep breath and she feels him moving, his hips rocking in a slow rhythm at first, but then he quickly picks up the pace, his face showing just how lost in pleasure he’s becoming.

When Corrin is able to, she rises her hips to meet his, and she wraps her legs around him, allowing him deeper inside of her. She gasps out his name, something that she hadn’t done the first time. Then, she had been even more shy, and held back as many noises as she could manage. Now, she’s more open, and whenever he says his name, he gives a little shudder of pleasure.

Eventually, his pace increases to a point where he’s almost rough wither, thrusting hard and fast, but she doesn’t mind at all. In fact, she likes it, responding to him in kind until they’ve reached a pace that nearly hurts her. She’s getting close, which is another thing that’s different from the first night. Then, he’d had to help her finish after he already had, but tonight, she doesn’t think she’s going to need any extra help from him.

Saizo leans down, his face resting against her shoulder, and she can hear every soft noise he makes as he fucks her. He moans and even gets close to whimpering, and then he says, in a voice so low she wouldn’t be able to hear him if he weren’t so close, “I love you…” and that is what does her in.

When she comes, crying out helplessly, Saizo is not far behind her, his quiet groan nearly drowned out by her. Once again, something she only hears because he’s so close to her, and she holds onto him as she rides out her pleasure, until he nearly collapses on top of her, the two of them panting together as they recover from the force of their orgasms.

He finally speaks up after a moment, breathlessly saying, “I suppose it pays off to be more open, huh?”

“Try not to be so shy all the time,” she teases.

“And?”

“And I’ll try to do the same.”

“I think we might be able to manage it together,” he replies, and she tightens her hold on him in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey corrin ship week is a thing  
> https://corrinshipweek.tumblr.com/


	4. playmates (Selkie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I don't update super often, I've been busy with a lot of other projects, but I really want to start making this a weekly thing in May.  
> Anyway, this was a commission for my fiance, cos back in February there was a fundraiser at my work, and everyone who commissioned me had a donation done in their name, so he hopped on board.

They’re playmates, in a way, and Corrin can’t deny that she treasures the time she gets to spend with Selkie. Growing up, she didn’t have a lot of time for playing, or anyone nearly as playful as the kitsune to keep her company, so even though she knows she should feel too old for this, she enjoys it so much. The two of them have gotten so close that they’ve become like inseparable friends, and Corrin couldn’t be happier.

The time she spends with Selkie helps take her mind off her regular problems, and even when they’re just running around outside together, it makes a world of difference. One day, Selkie shows up to her room, ready to play some more, and Corrin is happy to let her in.

“I know we didn't have any plans, but I just couldn't wait anymore!” Selkie exclaims. “So? Can we play, right now?”

Corrin isn't busy, so she grins and says, “Yeah, of course! What do you want to play?”

“Wrestle me? I've got so much energy built up and I'm ready to go!”

She thinks about it for a moment, before deciding nothing can go too terribly wrong as long as they keep their powers in check, and so she agrees to the impromptu match. Selkie pounces without much warning, and Corrin struggles to maintain her footing as she squares off with the other girl. The two of them seem pretty evenly matched at first, and even when Selkie manages to tackle her to the ground, Corrin fights back and the two are soon rolling around, giggling as they battle for the top.

It's just good, innocent fun, until it isn't anymore, but Corrin doesn't even notice the shift at first. She doesn't pay any mind to how hot she's getting all over, or how fast her heart is beating, or how flushed Selkie is. It isn't until Selkie pins her with a triumphant grin that she feels the strange pressure between her legs, that she begins to understand what's happening to her.

And then Selkie’s face shifts and she's blushing harder, her lips slightly parted as she stares down at the princess. Corrin's chest feels so tight she can hardly breathe, and all she can do is ask herself when she started feeling this way about Selkie, and why she didn't notice before now.

“I win,” the kitsune says, but there's something different to her voice. She bites her lip, staring down at Corrin with confusion plain on her face, and she doesn’t seem sure of herself as she speaks, asking, “Can I...kiss you now?”

The question is certainly not what Corrin is expecting, and she knows she needs to think more before she responds, but all she can think about is how much she suddenly wants that, more than anything. And how, perhaps, she might want even more than that, and how she gets the feeling that Selkie wants the same. She nods, and in an instant, the other girl's lips are covering hers.

Corrin has never actually kissed anyone before, and she gets the impression that Selkie hasn’t either, but there’s nothing uncomfortable about this. Perhaps it’s just because they have the same amount of experience, and therefore, nothing to compare it to, but to the princess, it’s wonderful. But it also doesn’t do anything to alleviate the heat between her legs, and she can feel her desires continuing to grow. When Selkie lets out a soft, needy moan into the kiss, she hopes that that means the girl is feeling the exact same thing.

She breaks the kiss, face now completely red as she breathes heavily, and she says what could be the most predictable, cliche thing to say in such a situation. “I have a new game I want to play…”

“I want to play too,” is all Corrin says, and Selkie doesn’t hesitate, her face brightening as she works to get Corrin out of her clothes. They’re both operating purely off vague ideas, but she doesn’t seem to have any concerns at all, and when her lips first touch one of Corrin’s bare nipples, the princess lets out a much louder cry than intended.

“Is that good?” Selkie’s voice is muffled against her chest.

“Y-yeah, I like that…” she replies breathlessly. Selkie gets back to it, pressing her lips back down, but this time, she begins to suck at Corrin’s breast, and Corrin whimpers, shivers of pleasure rolling through her body. She rolls her tongue over her nipple, and that causes Corrin to cry out again, squirming underneath the kitsune.

Things have escalated so quickly that it’s hard now to chart how they got from point A to point B, and harder still to predict where they will end up once this part is all over. All Corrin can think right now is how much she’d like to keep doing this, and how she wouldn’t mind at all if Selkie were something more than her friend. Selkie’s lips begin to trail lower, and then she can’t think much about what they are or what they’re going to be at all.

She shakes as she Selkie nestles her head between her legs, and putting her hand on her head is an afterthought, though Selkie has always appreciated being petted. Selkie makes an appreciate noise as she buries her tongue within her, and it’s hard for Corrin not to pull her hair, to keep petting her gently, as she’s overwhelmed by the sensation.

For someone with no experience, the kitsune still seems to know what to do, perhaps because she’s also a girl and knows what she would like, or perhaps just because of some sort of instinct. Corrin can’t really figure it out in her current state, writhing as Selkie traces shapes inside of her, until she knows that she can’t take anymore, that she’s on the edge now.

It’s not like she’s never come before, but what she’s done on her own and what she’s experiencing with Selkie are two entirely different things. She loses her senses completely for a moment as she’s driven over the edge, crying out the name of the other girl breathlessly, desperately. It’s completely and totally overwhelming, and even as it fades to a light pulsing, she can still hardly breathe, and Selkie just grins up at her like she’s the most proud person in the world.

“That means I did a good job, right? Right?”

“Mhmm,” Corrin says happily.

“You’ve always been my favorite person to play with,” says Selkie, almost shyly. “I always want to be with you…”

It’s a confession that Corrin supposes she should have expected, but it still surprises her to hear her say it so plainly. Still, she says, “I love playing with you too, and I want to be with you.”

“Then we’re going to be playing a lot more! Yay!”

“So...do you want to do that again?” she asks. “But this time, the other way around?”

“I think that sounds like fun!”

The thing Corrin loves about Selkie is how simple and fun everything is with her, and as she thinks that, she realizes that she does  _ love _ Selkie, and even something that should be complicated seems just as simple and fun as everything else.


	5. awkward first times (Odin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to combine one of my requests here with a kink meme prompt:  
> "Fem!Kamui/Odin sweet, gentle but kinda awkward first time together, lots of blushing and odin beeing speechless for once. brownie points if leo and niles catch them peacefully sleeping in kamui's room the next morning when they search for odin "

Odin is rambling worse than usual, probably trying to cover up just how nervous he is that they’re actually going through with this. It’s going to be the first time for both of them, though their relationship has thus far been filled with a lot of firsts. Their relationship isn’t even public yet, because neither of them is quite sure how they want to go about telling people, most of all her brother. Odin is certain that Leo is going to kill him for this, and maybe he will, though Corrin assures him that she wouldn’t let that happen.

Tonight, they’re finally going to take things a little bit further, but she can hardly get a word in edgewise. He’s selected some story she can barely make sense of, going on and on about some alleged legendary adventures across time itself, and she knows that he’s just doing this because he doesn’t know what else to say, and if he’s quiet for too long, then they’ll have to face what it is that they’ve actually set out to do.

Corrin just wants him to shut up, though she means that in the most endearing way possible. As much as she doesn’t mind his antics under normal circumstances, she’s afraid that she’ll lose her nerve if they don’t get on with it soon. She doesn’t know much about what to do in a situation like this, and every vague idea she has about trying to move things along seems far too extreme. Or maybe she’s just too shy for this too.

“And so, it was with the greatest skill ever seen by man that I was forced to…” He just keeps going, though his gestures are less dramatic than usual and he isn’t looking directly at her.

_ I guess I should just go for it… _ she thinks, trying to steel herself for it. She only has one idea and she thinks it’s far too forward, but it isn’t as if she has anything else in mind. If this is going to happen, she has to go through with it.

Odin starts to trail off when he notices her dropping to the ground, but he tries to regain his focus, as if nothing’s happened. She has to admire his dedication to his act, but it isn’t making this any easier for her. His clothes are hard to figure out, and she knows he’s just ignoring her at this point, stammering his way through a recollection of some epic battle, but she perseveres.

“A-and, and I was...fearlesss enough to- to…” At the very least, it’s easy to tell that he’s into this, considering how hard he is, so, once she has his clothes enough out of the way, she takes a deep breath and parts her lips, and he lets out a strangled yelp as she takes him into her mouth, his story finally falling silent.

She decides that it doesn’t matter if she’s immediately good at this or not, just as long as he enjoys himself, but it isn’t so hard to pick up on, or at least it doesn’t seem that way. Her tongue rolls along while she takes her time bringing him deeper, not wanting to gag herself when she’s barely begun. Odin is completely speechless, reduced only to soft, incoherent moans, and this might be the quietest Corrin has ever heard him be. She has to take a little bit of pride in her ability to render someone like him speechless, and when he grips the back of her head, she leans forward, taking him even deeper.

If she keeps it up for too long, she isn’t sure how he’s going to hold up, considering it’s his first time. Pulling back, she looks up at him expectantly, and finally, he speaks up, breathless. “That’s...I...that’s really nice.”

“You like it?” she asks. “We can do more, if you want.”

“I’m sorry that I was…” He waves a hand, looking embarrassed, and this is the most serious she’s ever seen him. “I’m really not used to any of this.”

“It’s alright,” she says. “I’m not either, you know?”

“Well, I can assure you that with time, I can conquer even this!” Despite the bravado in his voice, he still wears a sheepish smile. “But I don’t really know what to do next?”

So she goes to her bed and lays back, having him join her and trying to help him figure this part out. At least she knows what to do to herself, so she has some idea of what he should do to her, though it takes him a bit to get the hang of fingering her. At first, he messes up his pacing, and she winces whenever he does anything that hurts.

“I’m doing this all wrong, aren’t I?”

“It's alright,” she says, “you're getting better!”

She guides him, until he has the hang of it, until she thinks she's ready for more, and then, he climbs on top of her. He looks down at her with uncertainty in his eyes, but when she smiles up at him, she watches that all melt away. Odin doesn't say another word as he gets closer to her, and he holds her close as first begins to push inside of her.

She can't deny that it hurts a bit, but she never would have imagined he could be this slow and gentle. Even as she struggles to adjust, he never takes things faster than she can handle, until he fits himself inside with a soft groan. Corrin wraps her arms around him, relaxing into it slowly but surely. When he hesitates, she is the one who begins to move her hips, setting the pace for the both of them, and Odin is more than happy to follow along.

For a first time, she thinks it’s not so bad at all. Things are awkward, and it’s taking a lot of getting used to, but once she  _ is _ used to it, she likes it, and she can understand what the big deal is about. Especially if it’s supposed to get better for her every time she does it. Odin reaches his climax first, unsurprisingly, and he nearly collapses on top of her at he cries out for her.

Corrin holds him, running her hands through his hair as he catches his breath. He’s quiet for a while, but when he finally speaks up, he says, “That was amazing, never in my life...my lady, you’ve managed to leave Odin Dark at a loss for words!”

She doesn’t make mention of the fact that he’s less speechless now than he was, and just smiles and says, “I’m glad that was good.”

“But wait!” He gasps, looking up at her. “You didn’t...oh man, I’m so sorry! That was too quick, wasn’t it? I promise, I’ll pay you back for it! Don’t you worry about a thing, I’ll make sure...I mean, I give you a solemn vow! Your good deeds will be repaid, on my life!”

“Hey, there’s nothing to worry about,” she murmurs. “We’ve got all night for this, remember?”

~X~

The next day, they end up oversleeping due to their late activities. They don’t know that there are others looking for them, or for Odin in particular, and as they remain curled up in each other’s arms, even the sounds of surprise that Leo and Niles make upon discovering them aren’t enough to wake them.


	6. bound (Ryoma)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was requested Ryoma but given no specifics, so I decided to fill a kink meme prompt for this one! It's bondage and femdom stuff

It’s agreed on ahead of time, and talked out thoroughly. Corrin isn’t sure that she can do something like this without disappointing, but Ryoma has faith in her, assuring her that, no matter what, he’ll enjoy himself. Of course, he won’t seem like he is, but that’s an act that’s all part of the fun. If there were anything seriously wrong, he knows what he’s supposed to say. She’s learned many ways to tie rope in preparation, but she has no doubt that he’d be strong enough to break out on his own at any time.

His hands are behind his back, and his ankles bound together, but the rope traces in intricate patterns down his chest, and he lays on his back, completely naked before her. For a moment, Corrin is too nervous, and almost backs out, but then she sees that reassuring smile of his and she knows that she can do this, and that it will be very worth it, in the end. Taking a deep breath, she crosses the room toward him and says, “What do you want me to do to you?”

“As if I care.” His tone is so cold that it comes out like a slap, but she was prepared for him to react like that.

“Come on,” she says, hoping that her tone sounds confident, teasing. “There has to be something you want from me.”

“What does it matter? No matter what I say, you’re going to fuck me, so why not get it over with?”

“Sorry, but that’s not how this works,” she replies. “If you don’t learn how to ask nicely, you’ll get to learn just how easy it is for me to tease you.”

“You can do your worst, but I won’t give in to you,” is all he says. Just as he promised, he isn’t making this easy for her, but she’s determined to make him break.

He’s visibly hard and so she gestures, saying, “It looks like you want me pretty badly. Are you sure you want to keep playing hard to get? I’ll give you one last chance to ask nicely.”

“I’ll pass.”

“Your choice.” She takes him in hand, watching for even the slightest shift in his face, but he manages to not show any reaction to the contact. Even as she begins to work her hand up and down, slowly and teasingly, he doesn’t react in the slightest. No, he is  _ definitely _ not making this easy for her.

“Looks like you’re just giving it to me without a fight already,” he observes.

“If you think that I’m just giving in now, then you haven’t seen anything yet.” The quicker her hand moves, the more she expects to get a reaction out of him, but it takes so long before he finally makes a soft noise. “Ready to beg yet?”

At last, there’s a look of slight discomfort on his face. “Not a chance.”

“Then let’s see how you hold up when I do...this.” As she speaks, she leans down, until her breath tickles against his erection. She can’t really watch his face like this, but she hopes that it’s enough to have him squirming soon enough. First, she runs her tongue slowly along the length, trailing up and down and then around, letting him get a good feel for it before she goes in for the kill.

She waits until she feels Ryoma shift and hears a barely audible groan from him before she changes tactics, and wraps her lips around the head. He gives the slightest shudder, and she’s proud that she’s finally starting to make some progress. She takes him deep in her mouth, until she’s taken him as deep as she can, but she keep the motions of her tongue to a minimum, just doing what she can to tease him for right now. Soon, she’ll have to stop, rather than letting this go too far, but she waits until she can hear him panting and struggling to hold back his moans.

When she pulls back, she looks at him and sees that his face is flushed, that he looks frustrated. “So?” she asks. “Are you ready to ask nicely now?”

“I...I don’t have anything to ask for,” he replies, but his breathing is so ragged now that she doesn’t buy it for a second.

“Suit yourself,” she replies, before brushing her hand against his cock, not quite grabbing his. She relies on featherlight touches, enough to remind him that she’s there, all while giving him nothing. At this rate, it isn’t long before he’s barely able to breathe, and he can’t hold still at all. He can’t hold out like this forever; he’s going to have to give in to her sooner, rather than later.

“Ask nicely,” she commands. Ryoma scowls at her, but there is weakness in his eyes there that was not there before, weakness that grows with each passing second. She’s winning him over, and she watches as he begins to crack before her very eyes. Finally, his face shifts, breaking for the first time.

“Corrin…” he breathes. “Please…”

It’s hard not to give in at the first request, but she knows better than to do something like that. Instead, she just smirks and says, “I don’t think that was very convincing. You’re going to have to beg for it.”

“B-but I…” He hesitates, taking a breath, before saying, “Please, Corrin, I’m begging you. I...I  _ need  _ you to fuck me…”

“You  _ need _ me to?” she asks. “I’m sorry, but I’m just not sure that I believe you.”

“Please!” he cries. “I...I’ll do anything, just  _ please _ fuck me!”

“You’ll do  _ anything _ ?”

“Yes! I’m begging you!” She’s never seen him behave more pathetically, and something is off about it, but it’s not something that she minds right now. Even though this wasn’t her idea, she’s coming to love having this power over him and seeing this side of him.

“If you insist,” she teases, and in a flash, she’s climbed on top of him. Grinning down at him triumphantly, she begins to sink down on him with a sigh. It’s hard not to let it show on her face just how good this is for her as well; every second she’s spent teasing him, she’s been delaying her own pleasure after all. But she contains herself, just barely, and watches the way he melts beneath her.

Ryoma becomes utterly powerless as he fills her, and when she begins to bounce lightly on top of him, he moans desperately, proving that she’s completely conquered her intimidating lover. It’s such a rush that she almost forgets for a moment that she was only able to do this because he allowed her to. Whatever the case, it’s amazing for both of them, and that’s all that matters.

Neither of them can do much talking now and it isn’t long before her dominant facade begins to crack as she gives way to pleasure. Soon enough, her moans are matching his, and he raises his hips to meet hers while she rides him with abandon. She doesn’t have it in her to tease or deny him any further, so when he declares his closeness, she doesn’t stop him from coming with a groan.

Even as he’s relaxing, exhausted, underneath her, she does not slow down until she’s joined him, crying out as she reaches her orgasm as well. It takes them both a long while to recover after this, and she rests on top of him, struggling to catch her breath. That was certainly intense, but her character is completely broken now, and so is his.

“I would wrap my arms around you,” he says, in a much more gentle tone of voice, “but you’ve still got me all tied up. And, not to rush you or anything, but my arms are starting to fall asleep…”

Even though she’s comfortable like this, she knows she has to drag herself up to untie him now. It’s been a fun night for the both of them, but she thinks they could both use some rest before they even talk about doing something like that again.


End file.
